Proposal
by CsillaDream
Summary: "Sweetheart there you are!" To avoid dealing with being hit-on, Suga takes drastic measures and ends up saying 'yes' to a fake marriage proposal.


**Csilla: So I'm back with a short one-shot with an adorable ship~** **I'm still recovering, but thank you for all your lovely reviews**

 **& thanks so much Kris for all your help~**

 **dedicated to all the DaiSuga fans**

* * *

 **Proposal**

* * *

"Sweetheart~ there you are!" was the only warning Daichi had before an ash blond buried his face into his chest. He openly stared down at the stranger, who hissed: "Just pretend to be my date"

Daichi glanced over at his two friends, Kuroo and Bokuto, who seemed just as speechless by the stranger's sudden appearance. Upon hearing footsteps approaching them, the trio glanced over, meeting a hooded gaze laced with more than enough alcohol.

"Can we help you?" Kuroo began, taking a small sip from his beer, narrowing his eyes as a warning for the newcomer to be on his way.

Bokuto immediately chimed in: "Yeah, can't you see we're celebrating our friends' engagement!" much to the disbelief of his two friends.

The newcomer's eyes narrowed, the lighting from the bar shining off his soft-colored fringe -and Daichi noticed, with slight irritation, that he had a darker undercut. A lazy smile spread across his face before he spoke: "I thought you said, he was your boyfriend… Suga-san?"

An odd surge of panic set into Daichi as he felt the man against his chest tense, he had to at least help this stranger out. After all, it wasn't like this was his first time pretending to be dating someone, of course this was normally for a friend.

Wrapping an arm around the ash blond before him, Daichi turned a stern gaze -his "dad" stare as his friends called it- towards the newcomer: "I was just about to ask before you appeared harassing my boyfriend,"

Amusement settled into the newcomer's smile, "Then don't let my presences stop you," it was clear he was hoping to call all of them out at their blatant lie.

Not wasting any time, Kuroo turned to the rest of the bar: "Ohoho~ anyone want to see something beautiful?" he hollered, earning the attention of those nearby.

"Hey! Hey! Heeeey! My bro is about to propose!" Bokuto's voice bounced off the other side of the room, earning the attention of everyone in the bar.

With everyone's attention on him, Daichi had no other choice but to gently push the strange ash blond away and get down on one knee. Ignoring the snickering of his two friends -those bastards- he looked up, instantly regretting it: the ash blond held such beautiful surprise in his big doe eyes.

"Koushi..." A soft whisper reached his ears as he watched the ash blond's mouth form each syllable.

Clearing his throat, "Suga," a small shake of the head, "Koushi, we haven't known each other very long but I hope you know that you by far the most beautiful person I have ever met… I've cherished all these amazing moments we've shared since we met so I hope that you'll take me as I am. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes… oh my god, yes" The gentle embrace that enveloped Daichi took him by surprise, sure he had known that the ash blond would have to agree in order to get the newcomer off his back. Did the ash blond really have to smell so good?

Daichi wasn't given much time to decipher the scent attached the ash blond as he pulled away with a delicate smile, which expressed more than the strange ash blond could say.

"Aren't you going to kiss him?" Dark eyes drifted over to the annoyance, the reason he was currently proposing to a total stranger, Daichi had hoped he had left after seeing the fake proposal.

"Ohoho~ Kiss him, Daichi!" _Kuroo._

"Yeah, Kiss him! Kiss him!" _Bokuto._

Soft pale hands cupped his face gently before nudging it upwards and just as his dark eyes met the doe brown, something warm touched his lips. Daichi felt his eyes flutter shut as his hands reached up to cup the pale hands holding his face.

"Okay, you two… He left," Kuroo's amused chuckle caused both a wave of relief and disappointment to wash over Daichi as the ash blond pulled away.

Glaring over at Bokuto, Daichi finally grounded out: "Engagement? You couldn't have just left it at a night at the bar," earning a snort from Kuroo, who draped his arm around the owlish man beside him.

"Ignore him, Bo… Dad's just disappointed he couldn't make out with the cutie longer,"

While the trio continued their antics, the ash blond watched with fond amusement before clearing his throat: "Well this _cutie_ ," cue a low defeated whine from Daichi, "couldn't have picked a hotter co-conspirator,"

"Damn, he's smooth" Bokuto did little to hide his surprise, his eyebrows rising up to meet the edge of his spiky hair.

Much to Daichi's dismay, the ash blond grinned: "You know it," sending a playful wink at the man besides him. Color decorated Daichi's tanned features, earning snorts and whispered remarks from his two friends. He swore he would find any way to embarrass both of them so this event would never be told to anyone else, especially one of their other friends.

Smugness dissolved slowly off the stranger's expression, "T-thank you, by the way… for playing along, I mean. That asshole has been bothering me all night,"

"No problem,"

"Not to mention, this isn't the first time Daichi's been asked to be someone's fake boyfriend" Bokuto cackled as both Kuroo and the owlish man held their stomach while waves of hysteria washed over them.

Mock hurt etched itself on pale features, "And I thought we had something special," as a small smile erupted with each word.

"Sp-special…?!"

A beautiful laugh that made Daichi's heart race escaped the ash blond's lips, "Relax, I'm kidding… I guess I should formally introduce myself, I'm Sugawara Koushi… I'm a caregiver at Karasuno daycare," as his eyes crinkled slightly, mirth and playfulness reflecting in his eyes.

"Daichi Sawamura, owner and bartender at the Black Feather downtown" A surge of confidence flared in his veins as he formally introduced himself. Daichi was always proud of owning his own business, especially when it would soon be celebrating its fifth year.

Mirth and playfulness were quickly replaced by an unmistakable lust, "Oh, a business man, I guess I really lucked out tonight" that Daichi had to _force_ himself to remember that there were two idiots with the largest shit-eating grins standing beside him.

The ash blond leaned over the bar, snagging a napkin off the stack, a smile spreading across his features: "Call me sometimes so we can work on _that_ wedding of ours," as he scrawled some numbers on the paper before sliding it across the counter to Daichi.

Not even the hoots from his two friends were enough of a distraction to pull him from the overflow of emotions Daichi was being assaulted with as he picked the napkin and pocketed it.

* * *

 **Csilla: don't forget to leave a review, every review that I see always lifts my moods even in my low moments~**


End file.
